


Just a moment...

by Glostixdix



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Inflation, Knotting, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glostixdix/pseuds/Glostixdix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Update 6/26 <br/>Hey, so I have a Ko-fi now. If you feel like tossing a few coffee's my way I'd greatly appreciate it! It helps take a little of the financial stress off life and gives me more time to work on my writing!</p><p>---> http://ko-fi.com/glostixdix <---</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a moment...

**Author's Note:**

> Update 6/26   
> Hey, so I have a Ko-fi now. If you feel like tossing a few coffee's my way I'd greatly appreciate it! It helps take a little of the financial stress off life and gives me more time to work on my writing!
> 
> \---> http://ko-fi.com/glostixdix <\---

You’re not entirely sure what drew you to Beach City, but yet here you were. Cheap Beachfront property, as long as you didn’t mind the occasional—what was it Dewy had said? Catastrophe? Caused by the local denizens of weird, a group calling themselves the Crystal gems. But you didn’t care. At least this would be a rather lively place to live after all. 

Settling in on your first night, you decide to head down to the sands, taking only a blanket. Above you the stars glistened as the water gently lapped upon the land. There was so little light pollution here, you could easily see the Milky Way’s band of stars cut it way through the black sky. Laying back you deiced to close your eye, listening to the water’s gentle washing. It was getting late. But, maybe just for a moment….

You had no clue how long you’d be out, but the moon was now high over head. The beach was now eerily silent, but the worst part was the feeling you weren’t alone. Suddenly, a large orange… woman?... with a gem for a nose took over your range of vision, her mass of beige hair blocking out the rest of the world. A massive hand claps over you mouth, as she begins to poke at your nethers. “Good… a female.” She growls, pulling you up. “I don’t know much about you humans, but I’ve seen you swollen; incubating more of your own species. I need you to incubate one of mine now.” She pins you down growing as she does so. “If Rose can carry one of your sorry lot, you should be able to carry mine.”

You do all you can so struggle against the might of the woman, but it’s to no effect. Her strength alone keeps you in place. But, as breath in, you start to notice a sickly sweet smell. It feels your mind and before you can act you’re passively laying out in front of her. Your pants begin to feel hot and wet as all you can think of is pleasing this woman in whatever way she wants. You look to her own pelvis and see something writhe, thicker than the human penis in places but much longer over all. In an instant her clothes are gone. Her penis has a thick base with smooth slides as it gently slopes into a slender tip. It reminds you of those whale and dolphin penis you’ve seen from that one strange website; Naughty Wyvern.

With effort, you pull yourself upright. Its like moving though molasses, your body struggling against the smell playing with your head. As your hand brushes against her leg to right yourself, the penis twitches and grabs you by the wrist, twisting around your arm as it beings to ooze a thick orange precum. The woman scoff, taking her hand and cradling your head and shoulder. “Good to see the pheromones have such a strong effect on you.” Mouth agape, you stared up at her. Pheromones? What on earth was this woman…? Noticing your mouth, she smirked. “Why don’t we put that mouth to use.” The penis unwrapped from your arm, twitching as she brought your head closer. The entire organ reeked of the pheromones, making your mouth water and head reel. As it felt your tongue touch it tip, the entire thing gushed the thick pre, coating your entire mouth and throat. Easily it slid in, twitching and writhing as it felt your shape before inflating to take up every inch. Strangely you felt no urge to gag as the member wriggled in your mouth, your tongue pressing back against it the girth of the thing pinned it to your bottom jaw, depositing its pre almost directly into your stomach. “Enough of this” she said, pulling her hips back and freeing her cock with a pop. “The night is nearly over and we still have work to do.”

Pushing you back onto the blanket, she pulled your hips into the air with surprising gentleness. She took a finger, a small claw you’d been unaware of easily shredding your clothes. Placing her face close, she breathed in your feminine gender. “You humans smell so good when you’re in heat.” Suddenly her tongue plunged in deep, gem nose rimming your anus, and fangs pressing against your soft flesh. A soft gasp escaped your lips as the thick warm organ lapped up every inch she could reach. This continued for a minute, as she made sure you were good and wet before pulling back, and slamming her cock into you hard. This time there was no moan, but a yelp as the tip hit your cervix. She quieted you, one hand bracing her weight from crushing you while the other searched for your button. “Relax.” She cooed, clawed finger drawing a small circle around your pleasure point. “Let it in.” You tried to protest but a gush of warm Pre warmed you from the inside as she pulled back to try again. Again the tip just glanced off, but this time was much more pleasurable as the pain was replaced. Her finger began to work fast and your moans grew louder, more frequent. She watched you closely, and right as you were about to climax, she slammed again, this time breaking through the barrier, filling your womb with liquid as her cock began to swell. The pressure and pain was enough to bring you over, clamping down on her swelling cock as you belly began to distend. Too wash in ecstasy to feel anything you slump down into her arms, panting softly as you look up at your alien lover. She smiles down at you, gently picking you up. “If anyone asks who did this to you.” She pokes your swollen belly as she lays you out on her chest. “You tell them Jasper.” Now fused with your new gem lover, you stare back up at the stairs and close your eyes. Just for a moment...


End file.
